Wishing on a rose
by Chips Dip
Summary: Sonic made a wish he never knew Amy & it comes true! BUT his happiness doesn't last when he sees what would have been if he never knew her, so now its up to him to see how far he will go to regain her friendship & the life he wished away! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

Amy Rose is crazy. There's nothing else to it. She's been chasing me for.. forever, or at least it sure seems like it. She has a pattern of how it all works and it never changes. She 'loves' me, so she chases me, gets into trouble, then I come to the rescue, and I give her more of a reason to love me. This is how it always goes. The pattern never changes, or so I thought it wouldn't... But like usual, the things I thought were unchangeable, change. So that was our game of cat and mouse. But now the tables had been turned... and I never EVER once had the thought, that I, Sonic the Hedgehog, would be chasing after her...

It started like any other day. I was chilling with Tails in our pad out in the Mystic Ruins. Tails was tinkering away at something in the workshop of the place, while I heroically laid on the couch flipping through all the digital channels we had. It was my birthday present from Tails my previous birthday. He had constructed an amazing satellite dish that picked up every channel I had ever heard of and more! I don't think I ever felt so blissful! But that one moment seemed like my only blissful moment with my little, digital, magical remote. Since the receiving of the remote I never really sat down and watched anything. I was always busy doing my hero biz. Eggman never gave it a rest and I was always there to foil his rotten plans. Now don't get me wrong, I love being there in the center of the action, being the one to cover the front page week after week. It's cool and I reap huge benefits. I mean, who doesn't like getting front row tickets to all sorts of sport games... FOR FREE! And high class tables at ANY RESTAURANT... FOR FREE! Like I said, being a hero has its benefits and all, and I love saving the people, but sometimes a hedgie just needs to sit back and take breather... or at least a nap.

Eggman wasn't my only problem though. There was always Amy. If it wasn't Eggman keeping my legs busy, it was _that_ girl. Now remember the publicity I got on the front pages? Yeah, well she got her share of publicity too. And boy was it something to read... while my stories were the real deal, Amy's side snippets were more like tabloids. The press always seemed to make her out as the damsel in distress. SHE SURE WAS ONE... but most of the time it was her own fault. Her commentary on all her distresses was crap too. She didn't waste time to say something that related us as lovers. Which we were not, are not, and wouldn't be. But, her words were right from the horses mouth and filled with her crazy fantasies... which is what the public loves to read up, digest, and then let fade away until the next story of hers comes along. She was made out to be the innocent victim, the sweet girl, the loving lover. She was Amy Rose, the sweetheart of Station Square. But Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, geeze! The WHOLE GANG knew Amy to be a real devilish girl! We could see the true her. Me, more than anyone. And I never let her get the benefits of it. I made sure she knew I saw past her facade. I guess the only one whoever gave Amy the praise and attention she wanted was Cream. They were a duo like me and Tails... only different in lots of different ways... that would take too long to go over.

Lately Amy had been getting on my nerves with all her pleads for dates and getting in trouble. I was starting to lose my patience with her, almost faster than I can run. This month alone, she got herself in danger with need of my rescuing four times and tried to drag me out to her lame dates seven times. This moment of mine, was the first time in a LONG time that I had finally gotten a real chance to sit back and relax with my tv. It seemed like heaven! As I laid in my ever so comfy couch, I started the process of flicking through channels. It took me a while to find something worth of my time until... BAM! I found it! A biography on me... what could be better? I grabbed my chili dog and started eating, enjoying myself, when the phone started ringing. As if on cue, it started up on a real interesting spot where they were showing some of my fighting footage. I wanted to pick it up and then hang up to get rid of the noise, but then my eyes glanced and found it **all the way across the room**. I squinted my eyes and decided to let Tails do the honors. It was about a minute or two of ringing until Tails finally went to answer it.

"Why didn't you get up and answer?" he questioned me.

I shot him my 'you're kidding me right?' look. He rolled his eyes and picked up.

I was way too enthralled with my battle moves to notice the expressions on his face while he spoke to, whoever. But when he hung up and turned off my tv I had no choice but to give a care. "Hey buddy, what gives?" I furrowed my brow as I saw Tails' seriousness.

"It's Amy. She's in trouble again. She's in station square and Eggman's got her. We have to hurry!"

*SS*

On the way to Station Square I had a million ideas running through my head. What was it this time? Another gigantic robotic menace with Amy in its grip? Or was it just Eggman getting his hands on a hostage to lure me out for something bigger? OR... was it Amy just looking for trouble? Either way, I figured Amy was looking for trouble anyways. Besides their lovely company, I bet the press was gonna be there too. I sighed as I ran as fast as I could. Tails was over head. He noticed my tired look of desperation.

"Are you ok, Sonic?" he asked. He sounded concerned. That was the great thing about Tails. He always cared for me, without being over dramatic like Amy. When she asked me how I was, it ALWAYS came with a hug that was more like a strangle.

I nodded my head to let Tails know I was fine, "It's just been Amy," I confessed to him. "She is starting to really get to me, in the bad way. Seriously, she just never gives me a moment's peace."

Tails scrunched his mouth to the side for a moment and looked downwards. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. I guess it really isn't always the fabulous life for a hero, huh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that's how it goes for us. I just wish sometimes, that Amy wasn't EVER a part of my life!" Tails looked a little surprised at my tone of voice, but not too surprised. I sighed again, "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we just had brought Sally and Bunny with us from back at Knothole."

"Bunny?!" Tails exclaimed. "Why her??"

"She was like Sally's best friend! You know she wouldn't have let Sally go without her."

"Hmm...." Tails was contemplating the idea. "I guess that would be a real different lifestyle then what we live in now. Do you think you would like it better?"

I didn't answer Tails' question. We had finally arrived at Station Square with the common picture of Amy in danger. She was dangling over the top of a very high building. Eggman was in his eggfloater and in his hand he had a green odd shaped thing. From where we were running, I could already tell that it wasn't a Chaos Emerald. It was too misshapen to be one. So I figured it was a shard of the Master Emerald. Knuckles would be here in no time. Eggman was tossing his gem looking super confident in whatever his intentions of the moment were going to be. His voiced boomed when he caught view of Tails' and I.

"Sonic! It's so grand of you to join us on this lovely day!" Eggman let out hearty evil chuckle.

"Yeah, it is a lovely day isn't it? But ya know, you're blocking out the sun with your fatself! You should really get out of here and let the people enjoy themselves." I flashed him my best smile.

Amy who was overhead of me, cried out with tears, "SONIC!!! HELP ME!!!"

I turned my eyes on her and gave her a courtesy, COURTESY, thumbs up and grin, to let her know I was here to help. I, though, was really in no mood to be here and at that, smiling at anyone. Tails landed at my side to conspire with me.

"I'll try and get Amy down before Robotnic tries anything." I nodded my head in agreement with Tails.

Eggman growled into his speaker for everyone to hear, but then slowly changed it into laughter. "Sonic, there's no need for you to be plotting against me. I have come in peace."

"PEACE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Amy screeched from her tied up position.

Eggman continued, "You see Sonic, I have a new way of defeating you. It can be entirely peaceable if you just agree to my terms."

"FAT chance Eggman! Hey you would know about those wouldn't you?"

Eggman clenched his fist and growled again. "GIVE UP ALL YOUR CHAOS EMERALDS AND WE CAN MAKE A FAIR TRADE! THE EMERALDS FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU DO WANT TO SAVE HER DON'T YOU?"

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act nonchalant. "That's a little unfair, seven emeralds for just one girl? Call me crazy, but I think your math is wrong, genius!"

Amy looked appalled at my behavior, while Eggman pulled out a remote that was summoning something. Tails flew up while the attention was off of Amy to try and rescue her, while I awaited my opponent. In a split second, I jumped back surprised at the speed and identity of the robot.

"Can't forget a face like that, can you Sonic?" Eggman started laughing maliciously. He once again had the shard of the Master Emerald in his hand. Which also reminded me, Where the heck was that Knucklehead?! "This is the new and improved Metal Sonic

"New and improved huh? Well lets see how he can take the heat!" I bolted east of our position in the city and laughed as I found myself the only one running. "So much for new and improved."

"Looks like you could learn some new tricks too." I felt an expression of surprise rise onto my face, as I turned around and was faced with Metal Sonic. His voice sounded less robotic than it used to. It was almost scary how close it sounded to mine. Metal Sonic gave me a good push, knocking the wind out of me and against a wall. That dang element of surprise definitely got the best of me. I felt pain surge through my back as I slumped onto one knee. In a second Metal Sonic was in front of me. With my head down it was easy for me to catch him raising his leg about to give me a good kick.

"What the?!" His 'should have been copyrighted by me voice' sounded caught off guard as I grabbed his foot. I looked up at him with a smile as I got a tight grip on his foot and began to swing him against the wall. We were definitely causing some city damage, but I'm sure the public... no MY public, would understand.

After about three good swings, Metal Sonic put out his arms against the wall to stop the impact. He then bent forward and grabbed my arms. This caused me to let go of his foot and now he was the one with the strong hold on me. He held my wrists tight as I tried to speed away by foot, but he seemed super planted in the concrete. He somewhat dragged me away from the wall to a more empty space in the street, and began to spin me completely. I started to feel nauseous after ten fast spins and lost count. I tried to imagine what we looked like to spectators and figured it was a small blue tornado. It felt like a good long while before Metal let loose his grip and sent me flying into the air. In the mess of being dizzy and nauseous, I managed to get a look at my wrists, which were bruised purple. As I started to fall downwards due to gravity, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me and take me forward. I looked at the bulky gloves and found it was no one other than, "Knuckles! Took you long enough!!!"

"Well it takes a long time for me to climb up the walls of the cliff when my island falls! And besides! It looks like I came just in time!" Knuckles landed us softly on the ground and I pointed to where Eggman's last location was. I gave him the rundown of what he had missed before Metal came up again. Before he left, I asked him one question.

"Why did he only take on shard of the emerald?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but that's not the only thing he took. He got a hold of my two emeralds. When I caught him red handed, he started talking about some kind of new power he discovered. That's all I know."

Just as Knuckles ended his story, I was locked in fist grips with my metal twin. We were pushing each other with as much strength as we could muster up, and he was dominating.

"Need help?" Knuckles looked ready to fight.

"Just go check on Tails!!!" I demanded. And the Knucklehead was off.

"Why do you care about those friends of yours?" Metal Sonic questioned me. I gave him a weird look as I struggled to find a better foot position.

"What's it to you? Forget about them! They're none of your business! Only we got a score to settle!"

"I have no problem forgetting them. They are weak and useless. You are the only worthy opponent to me. The fox is young and naive, the echidna is foolish, and the pink hedgehog is the weakest most dumbest one of them all! It was so easy for us to get her to fall for our trap!"

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted. I didn't get my answer yet, as I fell backwards. I pushed Metal upwards holding him with my feet. Our hands were still locked. But he used the jets on his feet to propel us forward so that my feet would no longer hold him up. Now he had the upper hand, AGAIN. I was on my knees, and he was standing upright. I prepared myself to be kicked at again, but instead, he let go of one of my hands and used it to grip my neck tightly. With my free hand I tried to get him to let go. It was seriously not working... and I was seriously getting nervous.

Metal Sonic leaned close to my ear as I was choking for air. "Amy? Yeah, it's Sonic. I was just wondering if you wanted to go and catch a bite to eat with me. When? How about this afternoon at the diner in Station Square? You will? Great, I'm totally looking forward to it. See ya!"

I glared at Metal as I realized how he tricked Amy into being their hostage. I couldn't manage any words out, so I tried to let my eyes do the talking. But that was even harder when he let go of my other hand and started punching me with it. So now I was taking a beating and I couldn't breathe. Metal Sonic started laughing, and I realized that it sounded like mine... only evil. Battling him was weirding me out, as well as killing me.

Luckily and all of a sudden, his laughter subsided. He let go of me completely and I caught a look at my rescuer. It was Shadow, and he had an emerald in his hand. He kicked the robot off to the side and quickly ran up to it as it was down. I watched kind of confused as Shadow shouted, "Chaos Control!" And then took a deep breath. I smiled and realized where he went off too.

I didn't waste anytime trying to get back to Tails and Knuckles to see how they were doing. Knuckles had managed to knock a few good dents into Eggman's eggfloater and now he was on his way. But Knuckles made sure he got his two emeralds back and the one green shard.

"Catch 'em Sonic!" And I did. Tail's handed his backpack to me and let me put the precious cargo safely away. I then slung it on my shoulder.

"Nice work Tails!" I gave him a high five and then wiped at my lower lip. The dang Metal Sonic gave me a good beating... enough to make me bleed.

"What happened to Metal Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"Well it got pretty rough, as you can see. We gave each other a few good hits and then Shadow came around and swiped him off with Chaos Control."

"Shadow?! That's unexpected... where did he take him to?"

"Somewhere with water..." I said with a smile.

"That should take care of him."

"Lets hope so buddy. For right now... I'm just glad that their all gone. Today was seriously a mood killer."

"OH SOOONIC!!!!!! ARE YOU OKAY??!" I squinted my eyes as I prepared for Amy's embrace to strangle me... and it did. "OH SONIC! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN I SAW METAL SONIC!!! ARE YOU OK?! WAS HE THE ONE THAT CUT YOU UP LIKE THIS?! OH SONIC!!! YOU POOR THING!!!"

As Amy was ranting about how I was a poor baby and how I was so brave and whatnot, I remembered what Metal Sonic had revealed to me. _'Amy? Yeah, it's Sonic. I was just wondering if you wanted to go and catch a bite to eat with me...' _It was because of that lie of asking Amy out on a date that caused all this trouble. While I know Amy isn't the brightest girl around, I really thought about what she did. Today, she just proved to the world, that she was a wet match, in a dark cave. I suddenly felt a huge wave of anger rise in me.

"You are an idiot." I said.

Amy stopped squeezing me and let go enough to see my face. "Wha-what?"

"You are an idiot Amy Rose." She then let go of me and slumped to the floor totally astounded. "It's because of you that we all got into this mess! If you hadn't believed that totally phoney phone call, you would have saved us ALL the trouble of coming out here to flipping waste time and rescue you! IT'S YOUR FAULT! How could you even think that I'd ask you out on date?! Didn't I already tell you SEVEN TIMES ALREADY?! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT IN ONE DAY I HAD A CHANGE OF HEART?! NO AMY! I DIDN'T!!! I DIDN'T ASK YOU OUT! I WON'T ASK YOU OUT!! I WILL NEVER ASK YOU OUT!!! AMY ROSE I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!!"

Amy couldn't dare to look me in the face and just kept right along crying. Shadow, who just returned, watched me with a smirk; Knuckles looked slightly concerned for Amy. Tails completely ignored all of this... he knew she had it coming. I opened Tails' backpack and retrieved the gems to give back to Knuckles. As I handed the shard of the Master Emerald to Knuckles, I felt a strange surge of energy run up my arms and into my whole body. I felt it the most near my heart. There also seemed to be a strange glint of something in the shard, but Knuckles didn't notice, so I didn't give it any attention. After I gave the things back, me and Tails started out for home. We left Amy to deal with herself.

*The Pad*

I tried to ignore Tails' conversation with Cream in the other room. She wasn't actually there, but she called Tails' up and they had been talking nonstop about my little outburst at Amy. Cream, being her best friend was super concerned and slightly mad at me and Tails for being so 'heartless'... as she put it. I shrugged it off and encouraged Tails' to do it too, but it was harder for him since Cream was his girlfriend... and Amy's best friend.

As I laid in my bed I was rubbing my face to feel all the bumps, bruises, and cuts I obtained earlier. I had already cleaned them, but I was kinda worried I didn't clean them as good as Amy usually did. Cream did the same for Tails too. I remembered watching Cream clean Tails' arm once. They didn't know I was watching. It was just a nice little thing she was doing for him, but out of nowhere the two of them kissed. I was kinda surprised at it all. It wasn't one of those first kisses where they were all dramatic and slow, it wasn't a peck, and it wasn't a face sucker, but it was.. _'Sweet and passionate.'_ Amy had been watching it too. Thinking about the kiss made me remember my kisses with Sally. Every kiss we ever had seemed to be like the one Tails experienced. I missed Sally... so much...

Now that I was thinking about her, and our good times, I couldn't seem to remember why we left. Why did we grow apart when we had all the love in the world?... And then it struck me like the pain of Amy's hugs. Sally and I couldn't be together. She had a duty to Knothole, and I was meant to be free. She was freedom fighter in heart, but a Princess in reality. She tried to live the life I lived, but she couldn't and we wouldn't take away the things we loved from each other. So we let each other go. To me, Sally was my only _real_ girlfriend. Of course there had been flings before and after... but she was the only one I ever really loved.

After Tails and I left, we started anew on our own. And when it came to replacing Sally... well no one ever did that, but Amy sure did give it her best try. She wanted to be my everything, like Sally and I were for each other. But she would never be able to do that... and now I wonder if she ever knew. It's true, Amy had always been there for me. Geeze... she was even ready to die for me... but there sure was a lot of times where she made me want to die... or something like that.

Tails was watching me from the door way of my room. He had the phone in his hand and was obviously done talking with Cream.

"So what's the damage?" I asked.

"Cream says Amy took it pretty hard. She also says that you were way too mean. AND that I should have said something... but I don't know... I told her that it wasn't my business and that she had it coming. Then there was some arguing of ours and ugh! I don't know! She said I should have been thinking of what she would have told me to do. I know she's my girlfriend, but you're my best friend, and I can't be told who's side to be on!"

"Tails... being tied down with Cream will be tough, but she isn't ever gonna make you choose. You two are... something special. Don't sweat it."

Tails smiled at my encouraging words. "Thanks... but I feel like, maybe she was right. Maybe you were a little harsh."

I raised my eyebrow at Tails and then turned over to take a nap. "I don't regret what I said to her Tails. Not one bit. I said it then, and I'll say it again. I wish I never knew Amy Rose."

I heard Tails close my door and walk away. It was a strange thing, but I felt that weird surging feeling near my heart again. I didn't give it much thought though, and I just went to sleep for the night.

**(Let's R&R folks 3 looooove you all 3 )**

**(-C.D. Amy)**


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

As I woke up the next day I had a terrible pain in my back. I barely made it out of bed and I fumbled around the floor a lot before I got to the door. When I looked at my bed something seemed strange... like someone else had spent the night with me. I shrugged it off and walked into the tv room. As I expected, Tails was working on something new again and he had already made me breakfast. I sat down to eat the beautiful spread of french toast, orange juice, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then I noticed a small folded note. While I munched on my first bite of breakfast I opened it and read.

'Dear Sonic,

I hope u like the breakfast I made you. I tried my best to not burn anything.

I'll be back in a bit, I went out into town to do some shopping for you and Tails.

When I get back, I had better not find you sitting on the couch being lazy!

You made a promise to me that we'd go out with the gang today.

You better have not forgotten. I'll see you when im back.

Love always,

Sally~ '

I started choking on my last bite of the toast when I read the name. What kind of joke was this? And more over, since when did Tails make these kinds of jokes to me?! He knew how sensitive I was to this.

"Tails!!!! Get in here!!!"

The small fox peered his head in from his work room. "You don't have to yell, im right here. What's up?" Tails looked so innocent and busy with a greasy face and goggles on.

I held up the note in frustration. "What the heck is this?!"

Tails made his way to the table and began to read it. "Uhh well Sonic, it's a note."

"Yeah, but who's it from?!"

Tails gave me a weird look like I was crazy. "It's from Sally. It says so right here." He pointed to her signature.

"Tails what kind of joke are you trying to pull?! Seriously. I know I said I wondered what it would be like if she was with us now, but I didn't mean for you to start pretending."

By now Tails had cleaned himself off and was staring at me with a way past worried look. "Sonic, are you feeling ok? Maybe those hits to the face you took yesterday were worse then we thought. I'm going to call Sally so she can..."

"Tails stop! It's not funny!"

"Stop what? Do you not want me to call?"

There was an awkward silence. Why was Tails being so calm about this. I wasn't faking being serious.

"You know, I think we'll just wait for Sally to come back. She said she wouldn't be long. If you need anything.. I'm right here in my workshop."

I didn't say anything. I just glared at Tails as he walked away. 'What a brat! What kind of sick prank is he trying to pull on me. He's making me sound crazy.' I sat down and turned on the tv. Once again I was flicking through the channels until I found something good. I stopped on the news channel to see reports talking about the fighting that took place yesterday. I didn't even noticed people getting it on camera. Any who, I watched as I fought against Metal. There were lots of cuts of commentary by the new casters, and then a switch to Tails and Knuckles.

It didn't seem like a missed much. Just a good beating to that Egghead and then Tails rescuing Cream....

"WHAT?! CREAM?! WHERE'S AMY?!" I shouted. I took my remote and rewinded back to see the footage. My eyes made no mistake. It was Cream! Not Amy...

Tails entered the room again. I must have startled him with my shout. "Sonic what's wrong?! Are you ok?"

I shot him a cold, astonished stare and then rushed to his side where I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "Tails, who did we save yesterday?!"

"What? Don't you remember? Sonic, you're starting to scare me. Are you ok?"

"YES TAILS IM OKAY! JUST PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!"

"It would help if you let go and sat down."

I immediately followed his directions. "Come on buddy, spill it!"

"Uh, ok. It was Cream. She got kidnaped by Eggman while she was out in the town."

"No Tails, that's impossible. It was Amy. Remember? She got a call from Metal Me and Robotnic tricked her into thinking I called her! So she went to the diner and that's when they got her!"

"Whose Amy?" Tails' asked.

"What?! What kind of question is that?! You know AMY!!!! AMY ROSE!!!"

Tails raised his eyebrow at me. "Amy Rose. You think you saved Amy Rose?"

"Yes! Why are you acting like that's the craziest thing you ever heard?"

Tails cracked an ever so small smile, "So let me get this straight. You think you saved Amy Rose, _the super model_, yesterday?"

"YES!!! FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME YES!!!... wait WHAT?! SUPER MODEL?!"

Tails ran off into his room for a second and flipped through a tool magazine. When he finally reached his desired page he showed it to me.

"Oh my... Tails! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS THING?!" I couldn't get my eyes off of the image I was looking at.

"It's my Mechanics Monthly Magazine. I get them every month. And they always have adds like this. Is something wrong with it?"

I stared down at the picture of Amy in a pair of ridiculously short overall shorts, one strap undone, with a tank top that completely showed off her midriff, a pair of bright pink pumps, with a baseball cap to top her off. She had a wrench in one hand and lemonade drink in the other. The picture looked like it was taken in a mechanics shop and on the bottom there was the phrase, in big, **bold**, words...

"Hard work never looked so good."

"Sonic... hey, is everything ok? I guess the picture is a little provocative, but its not like she's showing EVERYTHING, or something!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS THE WORST PHOTO I HAVE EVER SEEN OF HER! SINCE WHEN DID SHE TAKE PICTURES LIKE THIS?!"

Tails looked a little surprised at my outburst. "Sonic, she's a model! She takes these kinds of pictures All. The. Time."

For some reason, those three words really got me worked up. Amy Rose was a model? Since when? And since when did she pose with clothes like that? Did she raid Rouge's closet?!

"Oh hey, it's her commercial again."

I clenched the magazine and stared at the tv. It appeared to be a perfume commercial. I was grateful it was perfume and not something like lingerie. As I watched, I wondered if a lingerie commercial would have been any better.

Everything was in black and white. It started with a couple kissing. The kiss was just like Tails's and Creams. Then, it cut to Amy's voice. I recognized it without a doubt.

_ 'A first kiss, is a memory that lasts a lifetime~'_

The image switched to the silhouette of Amy and some guy's face touching. They were being too close to be friends. And she had her hands all around his face.

_It's a moment of true bliss~_

Now it was Amy blowing a kiss to the wind...

_ A mixture of sweetness and passion~_

Now the silhouette of Amy and the guy was kissing. No faces were shown yet.

_ Make it last with my new fragrance~_

Hands were interlaced...

_ My Sweet Passion, by Amy Rose~ '_

And then the truth came to light! THE MYSTERY MAN OF AMY ROSE WAS SILVER

THE HEDGEHOG!!!

"WHAT THE?! TAILS?! THA-THA-THAT'S SILVER!!"

"Yeah, I know. Amy Rose is a model, and Silver is her new arm candy."

I looked at Tails in disbelief. He gave me another weird look. Then the door opened.

"Hey I thought I told you to not be watching tv when I got back."

My shocked eyes turned to face the voice that seemed all too familiar to me. When I looked at her, it seemed almost ethereal. To see her in front of me was like a dream come true. Something too good to be true, in fact! I locked my sights on her and deeply observed the details of her eyes and hair. Even when she stepped into the room, she overtook it with her presence.

"Sally, what... what are you doing here?"

She put down her bags of groceries and handed me the note that had her signature. "Didn't you read this?"

I snatched the small piece of parchment from her hands and glared, "Yeah, but, well.. I mean.."

Sally ran her hand through her hair with a sigh and then put it to my forehead. "I said I would be back with the stuff from shopping."

I got kind of irritated with the way Sally was addressing me. I wasn't stupid, I could read! But I didn't believe that note for a second... that's when it hit me! I was still asleep! I guess this moment was all to classic. Kind of cliche for a hero to be dreaming though... I decided I would play along with my dream companions. Only the idiots would state aloud that they were still dreaming, haha!

"Oh right!" I chuckled. I stood up from my seat and kissed Sally's forehead, then walked over to mess up Tails' hair. "Well guys, I think I had too many hits yesterday, I'm gonna GO TO BED, to FINISH RESTING UP."

I winked at Sally and smiled as I walked away.

"Hey Sally, do you think Sonic is ok?"

She hesitated, "Yeah... I think so, just give him some more time... he obviously needs it."

As I laid down to '_sleep_... _again_'... I couldn't help but think about how realistic this dream was. When I kissed Sally's head her hair smelled just like I always remembered it...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

If I had super powers, I would have burned a hole right through Sally's head! How could it be, that my Princess... my Princess I thought was long gone, was laying next to me dreaming away the morning? I lifted my hand wanting to caress her, but... I didn't dare to touch her. This just seemed to good to be true. Sally? In my bedroom? Why? What did I do to deserve this great surprise? I finally let my hand touch her soft cheek.

"So yesterday morning wasn't a dream..." I whispered.

"No Sonic, it wasn't."

I SCREAMED as I jumped out of my bed to face the intruder of my bedroom. I sure was surprised to see who it was. "Tikal? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Sonic I've come to correct your mistake!" She approached me with a distraught look.

"Huh? What mistake? What are you talking about?" I caught myself yelling at the gentle echidna and I looked at Sally to see if I had awaken her. She... was... sleeping as heavily as could be.

"She can't see or hear us Sonic." Tikal stepped closer to me. I stepped back a bit. I didn't want her putting her echidna magic stuff on me.

"Tikal, why are you here? What mistake are you talking about?"

"You wished her away Sonic, you wished Amy Rose's existence from your life! This isn't how it should be! Sonic, you must reverse your wish!"

"Oh... that mistake..." I said dully. "Eh, I don't know if it was so much a mistake..." I looked to the side as I scratched one of my ears. I didn't like where Tikal was taking this. I perked up my ears again though.. "What do you mean things aren't how they should be? And how did I wish Amy away?"

"You had a shard of the Master Emerald in your possession when you wished Amy Rose from your life. The strength in your emotions awakened the powers held in that shard, and the fragment of the Emerald granted your wish. It is because of your wish, that Sally is here, and that Amy has a completely different life!"

"Whoa... I didn't know that a little shard had such power in it." I replied to her. I scratched my chin in a thinking position trying to go over my current situation. _'I was friends with Amy. But I was... No. I AM in LOVE with Sally. Wishing Amy away brought Sally to me... this is great! Oh... but what about Amy's new life?'_

"What's Amy's new life like huh? Something to do with modeling right? Is she happy? Would you say that her new life is better than the old one?"

Tikal furrowed her brow at me. "In certain perspectives, Yes. Amy's new life is better for her. She does appear to be happy in this new life of hers, but she had no knowledge of her old self...No one does."

"No one? Only I know?" This 'new life' stuff was starting to get pretty enticing...

"Even though you are the only one that knows, Sonic, you have to do what is best for everyone. If Amy knew, I know she would desire to keep things the way they were!"

"If I'm the only one who knows, it's only my decision right? If that's the way it is, then I'm going to leave stuff the way it is! No point in changing a good thing right? Amy is way more successful in this life! I'm sure she's way happier!" I pointed at Sally, who was still asleep in the same position, "You see her? She's making my life way better already, and she hasn't even moved a muscle!"

"You're thinking only for the moment Sonic, you should reconsider your decision."

"No way. Life is good now, Tikal. Don't worry about me, or anything else. Just go back to Knuckles on his lonely little island and keep him some well needed company! I got things covered here." I waved her away like a nuisance as I crawled back into my bed. As I got myself comfortable, Tikal gave it one more shot.

"Sonic, this is your last chance, change things before I leave, because as soon as I depart from here, I can't do anything to help you again."

I rested my head on my ultra-comfy pillow and waved goodbye to her again. "Cya!"

Sally's eyes flickered open as I put my arm down. "Who were you talking to, Sonic?" She yawned and stretched out her arms.

I immediately pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. I kissed her like we always used to kiss. With Passion and with the heat of the moment! It felt good to have her respond to me in the same way, and I felt like I was in pure ecstacy!

We spent a while to ourselves in OUR room, hehe, before we finally got of bed. Today was going to be a day of excitement and a day to LIVE IT UP!

I sat myself at my table awaiting my homemade breakfast from Sally again. It wasn't long before the smell of pancakes filled the room and I had a fresh, hot plate of..."You burned the pancakes?"

"SALLY, HUN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LET ME DO THE COOKING?"

"Oh my gosh..." was all I managed to say to Sally as I turned around to confirm my suspicions. There was Bunnie... southern accent, outfit, in all.

"Sonic! It's a good thang to see you up and about again! Sally told me about yur beating the other day! She said you took it real hard! But I always knew you were a real trooper! You don't let ol' Robotnic push you around!" Bunnie let out a chuckle. A very LOUD chuckle.

I thought Bunnie's rant would end there, but nope, she kept going. "I see Sallys gone and burnt the food again.." She took my plate from me as I was about to take the first bite.

"Come on now, Sonic, what are we gunna do with her?" She laughed.

Just before I was about to think of some sufficient answer for her, TAILS came in and SAVED my life.

"Good morning everybody." He said groggily. Poor kiddo was still half asleep. I guess Bunnie's overpowering voice got to him...

"TAILS!" She screeched as she tossed my plate back at me. The pancake fell off my plate and onto my lap.

She went immediately to hugging her 'baby'. "Want some breakfast hun? I'll make you a fresh batch of pancakes so you don't eat any of Sally's practice cooking. Ha!"

Tails smiled as he took his seat next to me. He noticed the syrup in my lap and shot me a confused look. "Don't ask..." I told him.

"So boys, got any plans for today?" My Princess sat down across from me and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. _'HOW COULD SOMEONE LOOK SO AMAZING? Oh wait.. I do everyday...'_

I chuckled quietly to myself. "I don't have any plans. How about you, Tails?"

Tails nodded his head to say no as he happily munched away on his properly served breakfast.

"Parfait!" Bunnie exclaimed. Quickly she tossed the pan into the sink causing a loud crashing sound and then went rummaging through our newspaper.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh don't mind me, Sonic, thas just some French, I picked up from my Antoine before we left from Knothole. Oh he misses me so much!"

"Oh, when are you going back?" Tails questioned.

Bunnie, of course, ignored him, as she found whatever she had been looking for. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are uhheading to the Station Square Shopping Center this evening!"

"What a good idea!" Sally said enthusiastic... too enthusiastically. Something was going on here, my Hedgie sense was picking it up!

"What for?" I immediately intervened. I started to get up from my chair, this wasn't sounding like too much fun.

Bunnie pushed me back down and pressed her finger to my nose. "Thats for us girlies to know, and for you two to fiiiind out!" She let out another annoying laugh.

"Well count me out," I stated. I crossed my arms and looked at Tails to see if he would properly follow my lead. But no... today was not MY day.

Instead of being a true pal, Tails shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Why not? It sounds like it could be fun. I have to pick up some stuff from the mechanic store there anyways."

I sighed and decided to try my last option. I closed my eyes and looked at Sally giving her my best smile, which failed miserably. My smiles could never out do Sally's puppy eyes.

"Ok.. I'll come.." I said weakly.

"GREAT!" Bunnie shouted as FREAKING loud as she could. "Trust me Sonic, you are gonna be in for a real treat!"

I rolled my eyes as I rested my head in my hand. Somehow I knew that wouldn't be true. But for Sally's sake, and ONLY her sake, I was going.

*The Mall*

It felt like in a blink of an eye, I was being held by the hand in a train like fashion. The Station Square Shopping Center was in a CRAZY FRENZY today. There seemed to be millions of people overcrowding every place.

"Sonic! Sonic! What should I do? The store I need to go to is over there."

I turned around and looked at Tails who was practically getting trampled by the crowds. I also couldn't help but laugh at how helpless he looked. "It's ok buddy, I got a plan! Get on my shoulders and fly! Then give me the lift!"

"Sonic don't cause a scene!" Sally scolded as Tails stood on me.

"Im Sonic the Hedgehog! I make a scene whether I like it or not!" I gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Well where are you going?" She questioned. Bunnie kept pulling on her.

"Come on Sally! Were gonna be late!"

I pointed towards the mechanic shop. "We'll meet up with you later!"

Sally looked frustrated but continued on her way. "We'll be in the center of the mall!"

As we went our separate ways I couldn't help but remember how that smile would make Amy go crazy... and on Sally, well she just left still frustrated. I held on tight to Tails as we reached our destination, which seemed... oddly empty.

**So i don't really like Sally or Bunnie very much & thats why ive exaggerated her so bad! haha :)**

**please R&R ;3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 3.

As Tails and I landed safely into the little mechanic shop I found myself realizing that I never had done much shopping on my own, let alone like it. Amy was usually the one who tugged and pulled me around like I was her pet or something. As I reminisced about those few troublesome memories I started to get disgusted with the entire idea of being in the mall. I could hear Amy's voice now...

_ "Oh Sonic! Look at all the stores! We could be here ALL day shopping!"_

I shuddered with a look of disgust firmly placed on my face. "Tails, you're taking too long. By the time you're done, I'm gonna smell like you do after you finish working in your shop." I looked around the shop to see if anyone was around. With the coast clear I sat comfortably on the counter.

Tails poked his head from behind a shelf and glared, "Well make yourself more comfortable and read one of those magazines there. Maybe you'll learn how to change a lightbulb."

"Haha, very funny." I replied sarcastically. I flipped through all the boring varieties of magazines and picked out the most interesting-LOOKING one. It looked fairly attractive for me anyways- the cover had a picture of one of the world's most fastest cars. _'No match for me,'_ I grinned. As I skimmed, and I really do mean skimmed, I felt my eyes lock with another pair of familiar green orbs.

_'Of course, she HAS to be advertising the car...'_ I quickly tossed the magazine aside as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot against the counter with impatience. _'She WOULD be wearing...'_

"Isn't she HOT?" I turned to see behind me and found myself facing someone staring at me with a nametag reading, MANAGER. He had the magazine I threw in hand... opened to the one page I didn't want to see.

I jumped off the counter, he came around to face me and tried to shove the magazine back at me.

"Aren't you gonna purchase it?" He questioned me. "This is one of the most popular pictures of her that's in magazines. They've been selling out a lot, so you're quite lucky to have found this one."

"No, thanks." I laughed loudly. "She's not my type."

The man looked confused at my words, like I spoke a foreign language. "Are you serious? Out of all the tons and probably millions of guys to have seen this, you're the ONLY one who has said that."

My ears twitched. I felt it... they twitched at the sound of 'tons and probably millions'. Who are these TONS and MILLIONS? And how could they lust after Amy... it was, was... wrong! I felt my face get a little warm and quickly called for Tails.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" and within seconds Tail's fuzzy head came into view with an armful of tools and gadgets and whatnot.

"Oh good! You're done! Hurry up! I gotta get out of here!"

Tails and I both looked at the manager with a strange look. "What's the rush?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said as he pushed up his glasses and stared at me with another confused look. I felt my face get red at how dumb he made me seem.. I didn't say anything to him after that. Within a matter of seconds Tails and I found ourselves out of the store with the manager.

"I wonder what's going on.." Tails commented as he made sure all his new toys were in his shopping bag.

"Beats me buddy... but I know for sure that's the last time I ever come back to a store like this."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to come again.. did you see that he took that magazine with him?"

"Perve," I whispered under my breath, "Well no point in waiting around here.. we gotta find Sally and Bunnie." Tails nodded and started to hover above me. "Nah, I feel like I need to get in a run, even if it might be a short one."

"Did you forget that there are massive crowds?" Tails questioned me.

"It's ok, I think they'll part the seas for me." I stretched my legs with a smile on my face. The crowds usually gave me my heroic space.

I love running. It doesn't matter where I am. If I feel like I need to run I will. And right now felt like one of those moments. As I began trekking through the modern day jungle, I wondered how long it would take Amy to stop being a nuisance in my life. _'Maybe I should have wished a little more elaborately…'_

BIFF!

"Hey! What's your problem! W-Wait… Sonic? What are you doing here?"

'_What the heck is wrong with me?'_ I rubbed my head furiously with both hands. I always hated when I was thinking too deeply to realize where I was going. I finally opened my eyes to see who recognized me. "Sor-r… Silver? What are you doing here?"

The silver hedgie smiled widely and extended his hand to mine. "I asked you first! Haha! What a surprise to see you here! Did you come to watch the contest?"

"I'm here with Sally and Tails… oh yeah and Bunnie. What contest are you talking about?"

"Bunnie? I'm not sure I've met her before…"

'_Consider yourself lucky dude..'_

Silver smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, to answer your question, I suppose I'm here for morale. That's what Amy said anyways. You see, she's holding a large contest here. She's decided to hire a personal stylist/assistant. She's also promoting her new fragrance."

I'm completely unaware as to why, but her name managed to escape my lips.. apparently with the intonation of asking a question… "Aaammy?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? I guess I haven't introduced her to anyone yet… then again I haven't really seen anyone since me and her started going out. Oh you gotta meet her Sonic. She's amazing! I think I'm in love!"

I felt shivers run down my spine at Silver's words. Not the scared kind either… the kind you get when you have the flu. And then the feeling of wanting to vomit followed too. "Wow." I mentally slapped myself. That was all I could spit out. I tried to laugh it off and see if it was working. But I ended up looking at the ground. The sight of Silver now made me queasy.

"Sonic, I found Sally and Bunnie!" Tails was flying overhead. "They're waiting in line to meet Amy! She's here Sonic! That's why there's such huge crowds!"

'_I think death would be timely right about now.'_

"Silver! You're here? Oh my gosh! You're here with Amy aren't you? Can you take us to meet Amy? Cream would love if I got her an autograph!"

I quickly yanked Tails to the floor; he made a rather loud thud on the ground. "Don't be silly Tails! We have things to do today! Besides I'm sure Sally and Bunnie are almost done.."

"No way Sonic!" Silver interrupted me. I was seriously getting tired of everyone's sudden get together ideas. "Amy would love to meet you! She would love to meet you all! And she'll sign anything for you Tails!"

Reluctantly I dragged my feet behind Silver and Tails. We had to wait for the whole contest to be over before we could get a private audience with Amy. When Sally and Bunnie finally appeared, they too wanted in on the not so welcomed surprise.

I must have dozed off because sitting on a sofa in a back room of the mall was the last thing I remembered before Sally shook me awake.

"Sonic, come on. You're a hero; you have to present yourself well in front of people of prestige."

"Prestige?" I whispered to Sally, "She's just a model. You're a Princess! You have waaay more prestige than someone like her!"

Sally smiled at me with frustration in her eyes again. Unexpectedly though, she kissed me, and patted me on the head. "Do it for me." She pleaded quietly.

Sally's voice was soft like lavender and sweet like honey. I felt myself feel a bit guilty realizing I made her have to beg me. I shuffled my foot in discomfort and decided for her I would comply. _'Get a hold of yourself Sonic. Amy Rose is a model now. You will only have to say hi to her once. Sally will be here forever, IF you can keep her with you…' _My panicked thoughts were interrupted for what was like the sixth millionth time by Silvers voice.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! I introduce you to the lovely Miss Rose!" Silver took a step to the side revealing the small frame that I knew without a doubt to be Amy's.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

_Rouge was throwing a party. She invited everyone. **'It'll be fun dollface,'** she cooed at me, **'make sure you're ready to have fun!**' She told me she was going to invite everyone. Even Shadow! I couldn't help but be a little interested. I hadn't hung out with the gang for a while. I guess you could say I was excited…_

_But now, I looked at myself in the dressing room mirror and frowned. **'When she said she was inviting everyone I guess I didn't realize that meant Amy too.'** I slumped over in my chair and sighed. For the past six hours Amy Rose had dragged me around the entire mall shopping for something 'cute and pretty' to wear to Rouge's party._

"_Do you like this dress Sonic?"_

_I turned my gaze and attention up to Amy who finally decided to come out of the dressing room. She smiled and quickly ran up to the mirror. I inspected the summer dress as she gave a twirl._

_It wasn't something new I had never seen her wear before. It was a simple white, strapless dress with pink flowers blooming on the bottom of it. It flowed away from her body and made her look like she always did. It made her look childish. The dress definitely wasn't a favorite of mine; however, I wasn't blind to how Amy was so enthralled in herself. I jumped up from my despondent position in the chair and prepped myself for a smoooth white lie._

"_I think that's the best dress you've tried on all day! You should buy it and then we should head over with Tails to Creams house!"_

"_You think so Sonic? Oh I knew you'd love it just like me!" Amy laughed as she attacked me with one of her bear hugs. It was a bit of a struggle to get her off of me, but soon she skipped along to change back to her normal dress._

_As the door to the dressing room closed I turned to the mirror and gave myself my best smile and thumbs up. "Sonic, you are way past smooth." I said declared. As I soaked in my own glory my eyes spotted something that wasn't there before. On my cheek.. there was a small smudge of Amy's lip gloss. "She kissed me.."_

_**

* * *

**  
_

She didn't lock eyes with me. In fact, she only skimmed over me for a moment. I watched her like an eagle as she kindly shook everyone's hands and extended a kind hello. I felt a bit of relief flow over my thoughts as I came to realize, that the old Amy would have jumped at the sight of me. I tried to stay focused and watch her as she said Hi to everyone. She started with Tails. I would be last.

"Silver says you know an admirer of mine?"

Her voice. Something was extremely different in it. I continued to listen.

I watched as Tails shyly shuffled his feet. "Yeah, my girlfriend. She's a big fan. I was wondering if you'd mind giving me an autograph for her."

"Well aren't you just the cutest fox boy I've ever seen!" Amy placed her hand under his chin to pull his sight to hers. "Of course you can have an autograph. Silver, give him one of my signed pics and a bottle of the perfume."

She was less whiny for sure. And there was a hint of gentleness, more than before. But that… that wasn't enough. There was something more. Perhaps, a hint of maturity?

"Bunnie, right?"

"Oh hun! I'm so glad you remembered me!"

"Of course, who could forget such enthusiasm? You definitely stood out from the other contestants!"

I smirked at Amy's comment. Sally elbowed me.

"And you are.. Sally correct?"

My eyes burned with tension as I watched the two of them shake hands. _'Oh Sally,'_ I thought, _'If you really knew what she was like you wouldn't want to be so nice to her.'_ But they were kind to each other. They shook hands and exchanged greetings like old friends. Much to my surprise, Amy was even aware of Sally's royalty. I guessed that Amy found out when they had met in the contest earlier. Girls do, do a lot of talking.

"Amy, please allow me to introduce you to.." Sally gave me a little shove in front of her.

Amy finished her sentence, "Sonic the Hedgehog. There's no need. I already know who this blue guy is."

We locked vision for a just a moment and simply shook hands.

"It's a pleasure Sonic, it's not every day that a model like myself has time to meet a real life superhero." Her tone of voice seemed a bit playful. It was almost like she mocked the word 'superhero'. After she left go of my hand she walked back to Silver's side.

Against my true will, my instincts took over and I felt my eyes trace every curve that her small body possessed. Her outfit reminded me of the picture in Tails' magazine. Very short dark denim shorts graced her lower waist. They were probably custom tailored to her because they hugged her in all the right places. I felt a pang of discomfort rise in me when I saw Silver's hand wrap around her waist. I wished she had on the plain summer dress from months before.

"Yeah well you know it's not like every day I have time to do so either."

She laughed and kissed Silver on the cheek. As I watched her standing there I felt so out of place. Amy continued to make small talk. The others conversed with her, except for me. My sight would jump from watching the others, to consistently watching Silver's hand on her. He didn't remove it for even a second.

Was I the only who noticed? Was I the only one who saw how blatantly he gently rubbed her exposed stomach? From Silver's hand I felt my eyes follow Amy's curves again. She had a cropped button up sweater on. It had some unique pattern of stripes with the colors cream, black, and traces of teal and dark pink. Underneath… I felt my cheeks heat up a bit… underneath she only had a swimsuit top on. A teal one. From where I stood one could see that the straps gracefully made a bow around the back of her neck.

"Sonic, you're so quiet, don't you have anything to say?" Startled I raised my eyes only to find them meeting Amy's.

'_Crap!'_ I panicked. "I don't have much to say, sorry. I really hate being in the mall. I hate big crowds I guess you could say. I'd much rather be home than here. **Much rather**." I still felt Amy's eyes on me as well as Silvers. I watched him pull Amy closer.

'_That son of… Two can play at this game!'_ I pulled Sally to my side and lovingly wrapped my arms around her waist. Even though it seemed like a clever idea at the moment, I really should have thought through her reaction. Apparently I surprised her and she squirmed in my grasp.

"Sonic," Sally said sternly, "Would you like to leave now?" Much to my embarrassment she wiggled her way, away from me.

"Yeah, I'd REALLY like to go home now."

It always feels like when the situation is unbearably awkward, the goodbyes take ten times longer. I crossed my arms, leaned against the door, and tapped my foot. _'Thank goodness that we are leaving… I can't stand another moment here with those… those..'_

"Amy Rose is nice isn't she Sonic? Look what she gave to me for Cream!" Tails lifted his new little treasures to show me.

I scowled at him, "Yeah, Tails. I love her." I made sure my words oozed with sarcasm.

Tails frowned at me. "What's wrong with you? Is your head still hurting from the fight the other day?"

"A fight?" Amy questioned.

I glared at Tails even more. "Yeah, maybe you saw on it on TV the other day. You know me and Tails make the news a lot." I stopped leaning against the door and waited for her response. She blinked her eyes at me a few times and seemed taken aback by my abrasive response.

"Yeah.. I've probably seen it. You rescued a young rabbit girl didn't you?"

"Her name's Cream." I corrected. "That's Tails' girlfriend."

"Ah, yes of course." The model didn't seem fazed by my tone of voice any more. She smiled and sat down on a table. She laughed and smiled at me as she moved some of her wavy hair away from her face. That was another difference in her. Her usually straight bob haircut was now in small waves. She looked like a beach girl or something.

"Tails, you'll have to let me meet her one of these days. I'd be so HONORED to meet someone so BRAVE as her."

He agreed and promised he'd do so. Just as Tails was about to make his way ALL the way out the door he started laughing and turned back to face Amy, "Speaking of our battle the other day, you'll never believe what Sonic said!"

"Uh, what did he say?"

I raised my eyebrow at Tails. "Yeah what did I say?"

Tails continued to laugh, "He totally woke up yesterday morning and kept going on and on about how he was sooo sure we had saved you! Amy Rose! Haha!"

I slapped my forehead. Why didn't I see that coming? Amy's expression was completely thrown off. "Oh, uhh… well I can assure you, I was not there."

"Well when you're fighting to save others, a few hits to your head will give you some crazy dreams."

"Well I suppose I am flattered." Amy replied. "Not every day that I actually get people confessing to having dreamed about me. Ha, too bad I can't say the same for you."

"What do you mean?" I let go of Tails' mouth which I had covered with my hand.

Amy laughed as she laid down on the table. I know I wasn't the only who was watching her as she lifted her legs seductively. "Well to put it simply, I do not dream or fantasize about guys. They dream about me." She turned her face to me, "You just proved my point." Amy ended with a wink at me.

"Haha Amy! You're so feisty tonight!" Silver said. He nervously rushed to Amy and made her to sit up. "Well, you guys were on your way! We don't want to be a roadblock! See ya!"

Finally everyone was by the door and we all said our final farewells. Sally was our last. "Well we'll be off. It was a pleasure to meet you Amy."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Princess."

"Come on Sally. We gotta go." I gently pulled Sally's arm in the direction of the door. She gave me her frustrated look for what I believe was the third time in this day, but she complied and left. Just as I began to walk away Amy's voice called out to me.

"Sonic," she began.

I turned to face her, "Yes?" Of course, as Amy neared me, Silver did as well and his hands were placed ever so nicely on her hips. My ear twitched.

"Please be sure to let Bunnie know that I will be in contact with her regarding the outcome of the contest." She handed me a small business card with what I'm sure was her phone number.

I don't think I ever pulled off as great a fake smile and thumbs up as I did in that moment. "Yeah, no worries."

Amy smiled and waved. I hightailed it out of there unable to look her in the face any longer. Even after I got back home I was unsure as to whether it was because of disgust, frustration, or because something regarding her face had become extremely mesmerizing.

* * *

"Oh Sally! Do you think I left a good impression on her?"

Sally laughed, "Of course you did. She loved you. Don't you remember how she said you stood out from the others?"

Upon returning to our home Tails invited Cream over and now we all sat around the table relaying our tale of great meetings to her. Bunnie, however, was fixated on how good her chances were of becoming Amy's new personal stylist. While I listened to Bunnie continue to talk about herself I remember how Amy gave me the card. _'I'll be dead before any of us sit in a room with her again.'_

"Wow Tails, you're so lucky to have gotten to meet her. I wish I had come to the mall with you."

Tails drew Cream in a hug and explained how Amy said she'd like to meet her one day.

I supported my chin into my hand as I poked at a crumb on the table. "Worst day of my life." I whispered under my breath.

"Did you have fun Sonic?"

I looked up and saw that both Cream and Sally were looking at me. "Yeah it was the best day of my life."

Cream smiled. She was so naïve. Sally got the hint of sarcasm. After everyone retired to bed only her and I remained in the kitchen.

"So are you going to explain to me what was wrong today?" I lifted my eyes up to meet hers.

"You know, Princess, you have the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world."

Sally smiled. I felt proud to have put that spark of happiness on her face, but I knew she wasn't done. "Why don't you just be honest with me Sonic? You know we're supposed to be able to talk to each other."

I nodded and sighed. I thought through my answer before I just stated something she didn't need to know. "Sally," I held her hand and looked deeply in her eyes, "You know I hate the mall."

Sally laughed again. "Is that all this is about?" She smiled and gave me a kiss.

'_Score!'_ I thought. I was too good at white lies.

"I'll make it up to you." She stated as she rose from her place at the table. "We'll go anywhere you want tomorrow. We could even stay indoors all day if you want."

I immediately jumped from my chair and picked her up bridal style. "Sounds like a plan to me!" I nuzzled my nose against hers and kissed her.

"You know. Today was pretty crappy. I think you owe me a little more than a day out."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"You'll just have to find out."

Sally continued to giggle in my arms as I carried to my room speedily. And the rest… well you can take a guess.

* * *

**I'm in like updating mode… why? I have no idea I guess inspiration just came from no where and I felt like I wanted to write again : )**

**Which brings me to my next point which is that I'm totally sorry I didn't update in forever~ thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them!**

**Love love love~ chips dip!**


End file.
